When you come back to me again
by Dark Angel Of Glory
Summary: A story about matt losing his father. Based on the Garth Brooks song "When you come back to me again"


  
WHEN YOU COME BACK TO ME AGAIN  
By: Dark Angel Of Glory  
(Based on the song 'When you come back to me again' by Garth Brooks. I do not own it. I also do not own Digimon.)  
  
  
I'm getting fed up with my dad. Every day he's late. He never can spend time with me anymore. It's almost like I don't have a dad at all. He use to write me notes telling me not to wait up and he'll be home as soon as he can. Now, he doesn't even write notes. He just leaves me sitting here in the dark wondering where he is or why he isn't home yet. Some nights he doesn't come home at all. It's almost like I'm the father and he's the son. I feel so alone.  
Usually to pass the time I'll sing. Singing is too cheerful for me right now. I'm just going to watch the news and hope something depressing is on. That way I won't feel so sorry for myself.  
I click on the TV and see in flashing letters 'News Bulletin'. There was a huge accident near where my dad worked. On the TV they showed pictures of all the beat up cars. No one could have survived that crash. Then I saw a car. It looked just like my dad's car. The news reporter said there were five injuries and one death. The person dead was my father. I sat there for a moment thinking I'm dreaming. That this isn't really happening.   
I can't believe I was just talking about how he was never there for me and how I felt like he wasn't being much of a dad. And now, he's gone.  
My head was spinning and I started to feel weak in the knees. I leaned on the wall for support but it didn't work. I collapsed on the ground and blacked out.  
I awoke the next morning in a room. The room was similar yet strange to me. I sat up slowly and looked around. There was a dresser with a mirror over it, a closet, and some paintings hanging on the wall. Where was I?  
"O good you're up". I heard a familiar voice say. The voice seemed shaky yet encouraging. Glancing up I saw my little brother TK. He looked tired. His eyes were groggy and had bags under them. And he was slouching as if he was weak or something.  
I stuttered a minute not knowing what to say. I was trying hard to speak yet nothing could come out. So I was just sitting there looking at him.  
"I guess you heard the news…me and mom tried calling you up as soon as we calmed down a little, but, there was no answer. So, we went to your apartment and saw you lying on the ground. We were so scared Matt…I wanted to take you to the hospital but, mom said that you were probably just in shock and needed some rest"  
How can TK be acting so brave when I am acting like a coward? I suppose it's probably because I knew dad better then him. Then again…I probably didn't. He slowly walked over to the bed and sat beside me. All I wanted to do right now is cry. But, I can't cry in front of my brother.   
"Matt, If you want to cry go ahead" It was as if he was reading my mind. I could feel my heart pumping and the tears starting to well up in my eyes. I was struggling to hide back my sorrow. I could cry all day. But, crying wouldn't help. It wouldn't make a difference. It's most likely just going to make things worse.  
I looked in the mirror and was surprised to see crystal water running down my cheeks. I couldn't even control my emotions anymore.   
"TK…I need to be alone" I was shocked I was able to say anything. But, he just nodded and left the room.  
All of a sudden I started crying uncontrollably. I buried my head in my pillow and felt anger arise within me. Sadness was not what I was crying about. I was crying because of anger. I was mad at him. Mad at him because he left, because I never said goodbye and because he never was there for me. He never went to one of my concerts nor did he ever give me the time of day if I ever needed help because something bad was going on in my life and I needed a father to depend on!  
My hands were shaking and the pillow I was resting on was soaked from tears. I slowly stood up and stumbled over to the dresser. The boy in my mirror was torn apart. He didn't even look like me. Was he me? It looked like a helpless boy who got lost and can't depend on the North Star to find his way home.  
I slowly turned away from the mirror and slumped to the ground where I saw my jacket lying. I slowly picked it up noticing that my hands were still shaking. There was a picture in the left breast pocket and I slowly and carefully took it out of the pocket.  
It was a picture of my dad and I. I was 8 years old in the picture and we were in the park. It was a picture of me on his shoulder and I was holding a football and had a backwards hat that was too big for my head. We were both smiling.  
I stormed out of the room and out the door of the apartment. I heard my mom calling out behind me but I just kept running. I ran past the school and past the soccer field. When I finally stopped running I looked around to see where I ended up.  
I was in the park at a huge field. It was the exact same spot as in the picture I found in my jacket. The flashback of that moment played in my mind.  
*Flashback*  
"Ok son I'm going to throw you the ball"   
The ball was soaring in the sky and was lightly coming towards me. I couldn't see much because my hat was covering my eyes but somehow, I caught it anyways  
"That a boy!"  
My dad's friend was with us and asked for a picture. So, my dad put me on his shoulders and I waved my arms in the air. We both laughed and that's when the picture was taken.  
*End Flashback*  
How did everything change between my dad and me? I guess it's because I got older and my dad had to make money so he worked longer.  
I gentle breeze went by gently caressing my face. I felt a hand touch my shoulder it felt cold and a bit spooky. I quickly turned around but there was no one there. On the ground was a baseball cap. The same baseball cap I was wearing in that picture. There was a message inside it saying "Be strong Matt, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when I should have been. But, now I am no longer flesh and blood. I am spirit and I will be there for you. Even though you can't see me I will always stay in your heart"  
A smile spread across my face and I touched my shoulder at the same spot I felt the cold touch. And I knew that cold touch was him.  
"Matt!" I turn to see TK and my mom running towards me. They both embrace me with a hug.  
"Matt! Your all right we were so worried" My mom said in between tears.  
"Don't worry mom…I'm fine" clutches the hat "Everything will be fine"  
A breeze swoops blowing flower petals across us. I gazed at the sky and I felt as if I could see my dad's face smiling down at us.  
On a prayer  
In a song   
I hear your voice   
And it keeps me hanging on   
Raining down against the wind  
I'm reaching out till we reach the circles end   
When you come back to me again.  
  
The end  
  
Well, what did you think?! Thanks for taking the time to read it!  



End file.
